Sola
by Cyborg004
Summary: callar y guardar su secreto o hablar y resolver todo de una vez, tu eliges, el ya no tiene nada que decir, pero ella si
1. Chapter 1

Sola

Puedo oír el ruido que hace la hembra al recorrer el sendero. Sus pasos son pesados y lleva zapatos de tacón. Ya casi ha llegado a la puerta, y vacila y se aparta el pelo de la cara. Va bien vestida. Chaqueta de botones grandes, un respetable vestido debajo y las gafas sobre la cabeza. No es una hembra cualquiera, y menos una estrella de cine. Debe de ser periodista, pero no parece la típica reportera. Hoy ya se han presentado dos (cuatro esta semana, y sólo estamos a miércoles). Apuesto a que me dice: «Lamento molestarla en unos momentos tan difíciles...». Todos lo hacen y ponen esa estúpida cara. Como si les importara.

Esperaré a ver si llama al timbre dos veces. El tipo de esta mañana no lo ha hecho. A algunos les aburre mortalmente intentarlo. En cuanto despegan el dedo del timbre, recorren de vuelta el sendero tan rápido como pueden, se meten en el coche y se marchan. Ya pueden decirles a sus jefes que han llamado a la puerta pero que ella no estaba en casa. Patético.

La hembra llama dos veces. Luego golpea la puerta con fuerza en plan pom-pom-pom-pom-pom-pom.

Como un policía. Me ve mirando por el hueco lateral de los visillos y sonríe de oreja a oreja. Una sonrisa muy digna de hipocrecia, como solía decir mi madre. Luego vuelve a llamar.

Cuando abro, la chica me da la botella de leche que me habían dejado en el peldaño de la puerta y dice:

—Será mejor que no la deje fuera o se echara a perder. ¿Puedo entrar? ¿Está hirviendo agua?

No puedo respirar y menos todavía hablar. Ella vuelve a sonreír con la cabeza ladeada.

—Soy Kate —anuncia—. Kate Williams, periodista del Zootopia Times.

—Yo soy... —comienzo a decir, y de repente me doy cuenta de que no me lo ha preguntado.

—Ya sé quién es usted, señora Wilde —explica ella. Se sobreentienden las palabras «usted es la noticia»—. No nos quedemos aquí. —Y, mientras habla, de algún modo se las arregla para entrar en casa.

Me siento demasiado aturdida por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos y ella toma mi silencio como permiso para ir a la cocina con la botella de leche y prepararme una taza de té. Yo la sigo. No es una cocina muy grande y no dejamos de estorbarnos mientras ella va de un lado para otro, claro, yo soy una coneja y ella una zorra ártica, llenando de agua el hervidor y abriendo todos los armarios en busca de tazas y azúcar. Permanezco ahí de pie, sin hacer nada.

Ella elogia los muebles de la cocina.

—Qué cocina más encantadora. Ojalá la mía tuviera este aspecto. ¿Los puso usted?

Me siento como si estuviera hablando con una amiga. Hablar con un periodista no es como pensaba.

Creía que se parecería a cuando te inquiere la policía. Que sería una experiencia terrible, un interrogatorio. Eso es lo que dijo mi marido, Nick. Por alguna razón, sin embargo, no lo es.

—Sí, nos decidimos por puertas blancas y tiradores rojos porque se veía muy limpio —digo. Estoy en mi casa hablando sobre muebles de cocina con una periodista. A Nick le habría dado un ataque.

—Es por aquí, ¿no? —pregunta, y yo abro la puerta que da al salón.

No estoy segura de si quiero que esté aquí o no; no estoy segura de cómo me siento. En cualquier caso, no me parece adecuado protestar ahora que ya está sentada con una taza de té en la mano. Es divertido, en cierto modo estoy disfrutando de la atención. Me siento algo sola en casa ahora que Nick ya no está.

Y ella parece estar al mando de la situación. Lo cierto es que resulta agradable volver a tener a alguien que se encargue de mí. Estaba comenzando a temer que tendría que arreglármelas con todo yo sola, pero Kate Williams me comenta que ella se ocupará de todo.

Lo único que he de hacer es hablarle de mi vida, me dice.

¿Mi vida? En realidad, ella no quiere saber nada sobre mí. No ha recorrido el sendero de mi casa para oír hablar acerca de ese alguien. Lo que quiere es saber la verdad sobre él. Sobre Nick. Mi marido.

Y es que mi marido murió hace tres semanas. Atropellado por un autobús delante de un supermercado de medianoche. Un minuto estaba ahí, sermoneándome sobre tener mas cuidado al cumplir con nuestro deber, y, al siguiente, yacía muerto en la calle. Traumatismo craneal, dijeron. Sea como sea, había muerto. Yo me quedé inmóvil, mirándolo, ahí tirado. Los demás corrían de un lado para otro en busca de mantas y había un poco de sangre en la acera. Pero tampoco mucha. A él le había complacido. Le desagradaba cualquier forma de suciedad, era un torpe zorro que vivía obsesionado de la limpieza.

Todo el mundo fue muy amable e intentó que no viera el cadáver. No podía decirles que en realidad me alegraba de que hubiera fallecido. Se habían acabado sus tonterías, se abría acabado todo su secreto cuando yo ya lo sabia.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Sola

Todo el departamento de policía vino al hospital, por supuesto. Incluso Bogo se presentó en urgencias para hablar sobre Nick.

No les conté nada ni a él ni a los demás. Les dije que no había nada que decir, que estaba demasiado afectada para hablar. Lloré un poco.

Bogo ha formado parte de mi vida desde hace mucho tiempo —más de tres años ya—, pero creo que quizá desaparecerá contigo, Nick.

A Kate Williams no le cuento nada de esto. Ella permanece sentada en el otro sillón del salón, con la taza de té en las manos y agitando ligeramente los pies.

—Judy —dice. Ya no me llama señora Wilde—, esta última semana debe de haber sido horrible para ti. Y más aún después de todo lo que ya habías pasado.

Me quedo mirando el regazo sin decir nada. Ella no tiene ni idea de todo lo que he pasado. En realidad, nadie lo sabe. Nunca he sido capaz de contárselo a nadie. Nick decía que eso era lo mejor.

Aguardamos un momento en silencio y luego ella intenta otra táctica. Se pone de pie y coge una foto de la repisa de la chimenea en la que Nick y yo estamos riéndonos de algo.

—¡Qué joven estás aquí! —dice—. ¿Es de antes de que se casaran?

Yo asiento.

—¿ustedes se conocian desde hacía mucho tiempo? ¿Quizá de la escuela?

—No, de la escuela no. Nos conocimos en una calle, yo policía y el un estafador —le cuento—. Era muy guapo y me hizo reír. Yo tenía veinticinco años, era apenas una policía aunque mi tarea eran los parquimetros, y él trabajaba en las calles estafando a cuanto se le cruzaba en su camino. Era un poco mayor que yo. Era distinto.

Estoy haciendo que suene como una novela romántica y Kate Williams se lo está tragando todo. Toma notas en su cuaderno, me mira por encima de sus pequeñas gafas y asiente como si comprendiera. A mí no me engaña.

En realidad, al principio Nick no parecía muy romántico. Nuestro noviazgo lo pasamos principalmente a oscuras (el cine, el asiento trasero de la patrulla, el parque...), y no había mucho tiempo para hablar, siempre era trabajar. Pero recuerdo la primera vez que me dijo que me quería. Noté un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, como si pudiera percibir cada centímetro de mi piel. Me sentí viva por primera vez en la vida.

Yo también le dije que lo quería. Desesperadamente. Que no podía comer ni dormir pensando en él.

Mi madre decía que estaba «embelesada» cuando me veía deambulando por casa a la que solia visitar de vez en cuando absorta en mis ensoñaciones. No estaba segura de lo que quería decir con lo de «embelesada», pero yo deseaba estar con nick a todas horas y por aquel entonces él decía que sentía lo mismo. Creo que mi madre estaba un poquito celosa. Se apoyaba en mí.

«Se apoya demasiado en ti —pensaba Nick—. No es sano ir a todas partes con tu hija.» Intenté explicarle que a mi madre le daba miedo salir sola, ya que mi padre se la pasaba haciendo nuevos tratos para la venta de verduras, pero Nick señaló que estaba siendo egoísta.

Era muy protector: en el pub, era él quien escogía mi asiento, lejos de la barra («No quiero que sea demasiado ruidoso para ti»), y en los restaurantes pedía por mí para que probara cosas nuevas («Esto te encantará, zanahorias. Pruébalo»). Yo lo hacía y a veces esas cosas nuevas eran maravillosas. Y si no lo eran, me lo guardaba para no herir sus sentimientos. Solía quedarse callado si decía algo en su contra. Yo odiaba eso. Sentía que lo había decepcionado.

Nunca había salido con alguien como Nick, alguien que sabía lo que quería en la vida. Los otros chicos eran sólo eso: chicos.

Dos años después, cuando Nick me propuso matrimonio, no lo hizo arrodillándose, no era su estilo. Simplemente me acercó a él y me dijo: «Me perteneces, zanahorias. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro... Casémonos».

Para entonces, ya se había ganado a mi madre. Nick solía venir conmigo con flores: «Un pequeño presente para la otra mujer de mi vida», le decía para hacerla reír, y luego se ponía a hablar sobre la serie de televisión que era mas que aburrida para todos, y a mi madre le encantaba. Comenzó a admitir que yo era

una chica con suerte. Que Nick era bueno para mí. Que haría alguien de mí. Se notaba que me cuidaría. Y efectivamente lo hizo, aun siendo de diferentes especies.

—¿Cómo era él por aquel entonces? —pregunta Kate Williams inclinándose hacia delante para animarme a que siga hablando. Por aquel entonces. Quiere decir antes de todo lo malo.

—Era un zorro encantador. Muy cariñoso, me colmaba de atenciones —le cuento—. Siempre me traía flores y regalos. Decía que yo era su media naranja. Yo me sentía abrumada. Sólo éramos dos policías siempre ocupados, pero siempre me hacia sentir amada.

A ella le encanta. Lo anota todo con una divertida letra y levanta la mirada. Yo intento no reírme.

Noto cómo el ataque crece en mi interior, pero al final lo exteriorizo en forma de sollozo y ella extiende la mano para tocarme el brazo.

—No te sientas triste —dice—. Ya ha pasado todo.

Y así es. Se acabó la policía, se acabó Nick. Y se acabaron sus tonterías.

No recuerdo bien cuándo comencé a utilizar esta palabra. Se trataba de algo que había empezado mucho antes de que yo le pusiera un nombre. Estaba demasiado ocupada encargándome de que nuestro matrimonio fuera perfecto, comenzando por nuestra boda.

Yo tenía mis treinta años y mis padres pensaban que ya era hora de que formara una verdadera familia, pero los convencimos de que no tenían nada de que preocuparse.

Bueno, en realidad lo hizo Nick. Estaba tan empeñado y tan loco por mí no importaba si eramos diferentes, que ambos eramos capaces de romper con las reglas y lo celebramos con una botella de Lambrusco.

Pagaron una fortuna por la boda porque yo era su única hija que no estaba casada y las demás aun eran muy jóvenes para hacerlo y me pasé los meses previos mirando fotografías en revistas de novias con mi madre y soñando con mi gran día. Mi gran día. Me aferré a esa idea y llené mi vida con ella. Nick nunca se entrometió.

—Ése es tu terreno —decía, y se reía.

Lo decía como si él también tuviera uno. Yo pensaba que probablemente se trataba de un juego, también de simples tonterias, solía admitir que era ahora tendría que esforzarse mas para enderezar mas su vida. «Sé que suena anticuado, Judy, pero quiero cuidar de ti. Todavía eres muy joven y tenemos toda la vida por delante.»

Siempre tenía grandes ideas y parecían muy excitantes cuando hablaba sobre ellas. Soñaba con que ambos seguiríamos juntos en el trabajo, que ambos seriamos mas que reconocidos, estaría ahí para él. «Nunca cambies, Judy. Te quiero tal y como eres», me decía. Así pues, compramos la casa del número 12 y después de la boda nos trasladamos. Pasados todos estos años todavía estamos aquí.

La casa tenía un jardín delantero, pero echamos grava para, tal y como dijo Nick, «ahorrarnos el tener que cortar la hierba». A mí me gustaba la hierba, pero a Nick le gustaban las cosas bien limpias y cuidadas. Al principio, nada más mudarnos, esto me resultó algo difícil porque yo siempre había sido un poco desordenada. Cuando vivía con mis padres mi madre se pasaba el día recogiendo platos sucios y ropa desparejados que dejaba debajo de la cama. Nick se habría muerto si hubiera mirado.

Todavía puedo verlo apretando los dientes y entrecerrando los ojos una tarde que me pilló echando migas de la mesa al suelo con la mano después de tomar el té. Yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de ello, debía de haberlo hecho cientos de veces de forma inconsciente, pero ya no volvería a suceder. En esto, Nick ejerció una buena influencia en mí, pues me enseñó a hacer las cosas bien para que la casa estuviera impoluta. A él le gustaba así, los zorros eran asi, siempre limpios y ordenados.

Al principio, Nick solía hablarme del trabajo y de cómo podíamos resolver algún caso, o solaiamos hacer teorías de quien seria el criminal.

Supongo que yo le contaba cosas de que podríamos ir de vez en cuando a visitar a Fru Fru, sin embargo siempre parecíamos volver rápidamente al trabajo.—

Sabes que con el señor Big no me es fácil relacionarme —admitía—, pero tú lo haces muy bien, Judy. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Nick decía que sólo intentaba que me sintiera mejor conmigo misma. Y lo conseguía. Que él me quisiera me hacía sentir a salvo.

Kate Williams está mirándome y haciendo otra vez eso con la cabeza. Es buena, lo reconozco. Nunca antes había hablado con un periodista salvo para decirle que se marchara. Y menos todavía había permitido que entrara alguno en casa. Llevaban años presentándose en mi puerta de forma intermitente y ninguno había pasado adentro hasta hoy. Nick se aseguraba de ello.

Pero él ya no está aquí. Y Kate Williams parece distinta. Me ha dicho que siente una «verdadera conexión» conmigo. Dice que tiene la sensación de que nos conocemos desde hace años. Sé a lo que se refiere.—La muerte de tu marido debe de haber supuesto una terrible conmoción para ti —indica al tiempo que vuelve a cogerme el brazo.

Yo asiento como una idiota.

No puedo contarle cómo había comenzado a permanecer despierta en la cama deseando que Nick estuviese muerto. Bueno, no muerto exactamente. No quería que le hicieran daño o que sufriera, sólo que ya no estuviera ahí. Solía fantasear con el instante en el que recibía la llamada Bogo.

«Señora Wilde, mejor dicho Judy —imaginaba yo que me comunicaba una voz profunda—. Lo lamento pero tengo malas noticias. —La expectación que sentía por lo que venía a continuación solía provocar que se me escapara una risita—. Señora Wilde, me temo que su esposo ha fallecido en un accidente, cumpliendo con su deber.»

Entonces me veía a mí misma —lo hacía de verdad— sollozando y cogiendo el teléfono para llamar a su madre y contárselo. «Mary —imaginaba que le decía—, lo siento mucho, tengo malas noticias. Se trata de Nick. Ha muerto.»

Puedo oír la conmoción en su grito ahogado. Puedo palpar su dolor. Puedo sentir la compasión de mis amigos por la pérdida que he sufrido, el calor de mi familia a mi alrededor. Y luego la secreta excitación.

Yo, la viuda doliente. No me hagas reír.

Tengo que reconocer que cuando pasó de verdad me pareció mucho menos real. Por un momento tuve la sensación de que su madre se sentía tan aliviada como yo de que todo hubiera terminado, luego dejó a un lado el teléfono y se puso a llorar por su hijo. Por lo demás, no hubo amigos a quienes contárselo y sólo un puñado de familiares vinieron a verme.

Kate Williams me dice entonces que necesita ir al baño y que se tomaría otra taza de té. Yo me limito a darle mi taza y a indicarle dónde está el baño de la planta baja. En cuanto sale del salón, echo un vistazo rápido a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que no hay nada de Nick. Ningún recuerdo que pueda robar.

Nick me advirtió al respecto. Me contó todas esas historias sobre los periodistas, me enseño los mejores secretos que un zorro pudiese tener. Oigo la cadena del váter y, al poco, Kate reaparece con una bandeja y vuelve a lo extraordinaria que debo de ser para haberme comportado con semejante lealtad.

Yo no dejo de mirar la fotografía de la boda que cuelga de la pared sobre la chimenea de gas. Se nos ve muy jóvenes, como si fuéramos vestidos con la ropa de nuestros padres, aunque no sea asi. Kate Williams se da cuenta de que estoy mirando la fotografía y la descuelga.

Se sienta sobre el brazo de mi sillón y la miramos juntas. El día en el que nos casamos. Por alguna razón, comienzo a llorar —mis primeras lágrimas reales desde que murió Nick — y Kate Williams me rodea los hombros con un brazo.


End file.
